


Deus Ex: Critical Mass

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Jensen tracks a cyborg crew targeting Sarif Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex: Critical Mass

The evolution revolution rages on. Both sides of this ethical conflict remain resolved. On one side are the Transhumanists, who acclaim any means of enhancing the human condition a godsend. On the other is the peculiar coalition of the religious right and anti-war left, who respectively regard augmentation a spiritual outrage and military escalator. The impasse only widens with no detente imminent. 

For one Adam Jensen, he is caught between a rock and a hard place. Unlike some he did not choose his augmented condition. His body was injured during duties for Sarif Industries, his life saved by these pioneering procedures. Ironic they now permit the performing of those duties. They vary, from protective assignments of Sarif personnel to tracking those targeting the company for ruin. Their motives span the spectrum, from personal to pious, financial to philosophical. No tactic is unthinkable with espionage leading the charge, rousing more than market share decline. 

Most of the company’s designs have military applications, intriguing various people. Augs are a hot commodity on the black market, sampled by every echelon of organized crime, though the underworld is not its only devotee. The elderly covet its physical promise. The young avail its lifestyle delights. All created by founder David Sarif, a brilliant man and true seer, though many don’t share his vision. Alas skeptics are one concern. The media plays a part with its critiques, lowering stock and invigorating the competition with thoughts of takeover. It’s a complex situation lacking solutions, meanwhile time marches on. 

While Jensen has countless problems to address, the worst is the theft of industrial secrets. A crew of augmented mercs robbed the company, its score comprised of data now being ransomed for exorbitant money. Its worth is immeasurable and beyond financial. They detail studies of a sensitive nature with dire results if word leaked. Many customers yearn for its contents, specifically governments scheming their own geopolitical affairs. 

How the crew got their tech remains a mystery. Ex-military perhaps, black market likely. There is no shortage of surgeons soliciting their services, if the price is right. Superior strength, exceptional speed, infrared imaging; it’s all available. Dermal casing renders body armor obsolete. Retinal weaves bestow night vision worthy of a hawk. Steel sinews gives one man the strength of ten. Exo-skeletons add height and mass to anyone small in stature. Descriptions and power faculty on the crew remain vague. They surfaced two months back, looting weapons from an armory. Little evidence was left, conjuring a commander demanding faultless execution. For Jensen it’s business as usual. 

The data stolen concerned the Typhoon Claymore System, which enables the user to become a fragmentation device, all controlled by a neural network of unparalleled sophistication. The thought alone boggles the mind, but if the press gets wind all hell’ll break loose. Defensive application is one thing. Offensive destruction offends the senses of even the staunchest advocate. In hindsight the movement lost its way. Its genesis rose from the prolonging of life, not the curtailing of it. Alas expediency prevailed. Without the revenue generated from military wares the resources wouldn’t exist for enlightened pursuits. David Sarif’s intentions were honorable, but foremost he’s a pragmatist, and with that comes the potential for disaster. 

Jensen has one lead, a gangster and virtual reality fanatic frustrated by the tech’s limitations. He desired the real thing, not some ersatz existence. Carmine Stone envisioned himself a super man with abilities beyond flesh and blood. Forays into a virtual world merely whetted his appetite, revealing the promise to those daring to be different. 

The gap between fantasy and reality has lessened, though the mind remains the weakest link. Dissociative disorders are common among Augs, whose grandest dreams become their fiercest nightmares. Delusions of grandeur and paranoia are endemic, and with the power they possess trouble awaits. Just more fodder for the critics and why a conclave was scheduled between Sarif and Jensen. 

“Adam, how’ve you been since we last spoke?”

**“The usual complaints. The hydraulic quads don’t live up to specs.”**

“How’s your right eye?”

**“Better, though I can’t see as far as I should.”**

“Go see Vera. She’ll fix you up.”

**“That’ll have to wait.”**

“What’s new on the heist?”

**“Possibly Stone, though it’s not his style.”**

“The press is having a field day over this. If they learn what was taken….”

**“If it is Stone he’ll have other plans. If someone else….”**

“Where to, Chicago?”

**“Old school gangsters and crooked cops. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”**

“Malik’s waiting for you. She’s testing the new chopper. State of the art, even by our standards. Still it takes the right person to fly it.”

**“What’s new on the takeover?”**

“Same shit. Two corporations in Asia pooling their resources for one last push, though I question they can come up with that kind of cash.”

**“Unless they have ways of making money we’re unaware of.”**

“Meaning…?”

**“Triad. Those guys crave enhancement.”**

“What’s the word on the street?”

**“Nothing about Chinese players in Detroit. Doesn’t mean they’re not here.”**

“Don’t waste time in Chicago if nothing’s there.”

**“Has Pritchard come up with anything?”**

“Large money transfer to a bank in the Caymans from an Asian account, owners unknown. What raised a flag is it happened the day after the heist.”

**“Could be a payoff, though I’d be surprised if the crew didn’t use the tech themselves.”**

“Which means we may have two parties in possession of one of the most destructive weapons in existence. I don’t have to tell you time is critical.”

**“It always is.”**

Faridah Malik is the best chopper pilot money can buy. Her military tenure merits a highlight reel. She enlisted in the air force directly after high school with a keen desire to fly. Both her father and grandfather were air force pilots before employment in the private sector. Indeed flying’s in the family blood. After two tours of duty, climaxing in several commendations and the piloting of an Apache Longbow, she was recruited by Sarif. He firmly needed someone to test prototypes while doubling as security. In just two years she has proven invaluable, with Jensen teaming with her on all his missions. Her aerial skills and steely nerves make her the ideal counterpoint to Jensen’s bravado. While he harbors reservations about placing her at risk, she’s no stranger to danger, being a grizzly veteran at twenty eight. No surprise when the going gets rough there’s no one he’d rather have beside him. The time has come for the two to talk before venturing anew toward perils unknown.

**“I hear you got a new ride.”**

“Fully loaded. 0 to 300 in 6.2 seconds. Enough firepower to knock out Mt. Rushmore.”

**“Sweet.”**

“They did an amazing job, though I’ll be performing a lifetime of servitude if I total it.”

**“Look on the bright side. If you do you won’t be around anyway.”**

“Funny, except you’ll be with me.”

**“They’ll just rebuild me, then _I’ll_ be working for free.”**

“Where’re we heading?”

**“Chicago. We’ve got a crew to stop.”**

“You got a plan this time?”

**“We may have to do things the old fashioned way and bust some heads.”**

“Sounds like business as usual. How you feeling?”

**“A few cans of oil and I’m ready for another three thousand miles.”**

“You under warranty?”

**“Ask David, he’s got my pink slip. Speaking of which, let’s check out that chopper.”**

The Sarif Scorpion X-12 is a military marvel. Firepower, performance, range; it has it all. Four turbo shaft engines, terrain masking guidance, nose mounted sensors, self sealing fuel system, and that’s just the operational features. Next comes the ordnance. 50 mm chain guns, hydra rocket pods, hellfire missiles; an amazing piece of machinery with style to match. Whatever opinion one may hold of Sarif Industries, there’s no denying their goods. They’re the industry leader, employing the brightest minds in the world. Their engineers are renowned for innovation and insight. Their manufacturing employs state of the art automation. Their track record is the gold standard all business aspires. Even the Japanese are envious, bringing Jensen back to the matters at hand. He’s starting to discount Stone as a suspect. The takeover originates overseas, the money transfer as well. Though likely uninvolved Stone is a player and informed. Jensen needs more info on the transfer, so he contacts the company’s hacker extraordinaire for details.

Francis Pritchard is another member of Sarif Industries intelligence team. Born in France, he attended Oxford on a scholarship, majoring in math and computer science. Upon graduation he was recruited by MI-6 to assist in their cyber schemes. After ten years of service, hampered by financial and professional limitations, he entered the private sector. The transition proved beneficial. He conducts all the company’s encryption and hacking needs, establishing a reputation in both fields. His input is considerable. Jensen consults him freely, and with Malik provides invaluable support.

**“Pritch, what’s the low down on the transfer.”**

“Ten million dollars was moved from a Hong Kong bank to the Caymans the day after the heist. Encryption shields were tricky, but nothing I haven’t seen before. The question of sender and recipient is another matter. In cases like this ghost accounts are established, so no I.D. is likely.”

**“How much activity was going on in these accounts?”**

“That was the only transaction.”

**“What names were on them?”**

“The Chinese account was listed as a corporation, C.B. Enterprise. Cayman had an individual’s name, James Cannon. The name was a dead end. The corporation is listed as a biotech company. Unfortunately no one’s heard of them.”

**“When was the money deposited in Hong Kong?”**

“The day before the transfer. Everything took place within two days.”

**“Let me guess. The money’s gone.”**

“And no deposit of that amount has appeared anywhere else.”

**“Great.”**

“What’s your next move?”

**“A guy named Stone.”**

“I’ll keep an eye on the accounts. Whoever’s involved may not have finished their spending spree.”

**“Keep me posted.”**

Chicago’s a big city with an even bigger crime problem. No surprise. Its gangster pedigree pre-dates Prohibition. Stone’s family worked the rackets for years. His grandfather ran liquor to Canada and his old man smuggled guns, so it was only natural that a street kid followed in their footsteps. He was first arrested at twelve, on probation by fifteen, with everything going down hill from there. You name the vice, he indulged it. When the opportunity arose to deal enhancements he found his calling. For Stone augmentation was not just financially gainful, it was exhilarating, nirvana, better than drugs. Though like any addiction it takes a certain demeanor to savor it. 

After his makeover he made a reputation for himself in Chicago and Detroit. He’s mainly a solo act, working as an intermediate. His base is The Eclipse, a mob owned lounge normally secure from prying eyes. Of course they’ve never faced anyone like Jensen before. While not averse to fisticuffs what he wants is talk. Should some occur he would relish the workout. 

A reconnaissance of the club’s exterior finds nothing alarming. The few cars in attendance reflect a quiet Tuesday night. While there may be a small crowd inside, their reduced number can be offset by firepower or enhancements, Stone’s being formidable. He strikes a commanding presence, rising over six feet tall and weighing two seventy five. One might think all that bulk would slow you down. Just the opposite. A key aspect in augmentation is lower body strengthening, increasing running and jumping prowess. Once a base has been established the upper body evolves, with the end result being quite imposing. 

As Jensen enters the lounge he initiates scanning. Smart vision allows an interior to be searched within seconds, discerning whatever hot spots exist. It doesn’t take long to find his quarry. At a rear table sits a mountain of a man, with heat readings off the charts. Like an engine, aug apps generate high temperature and can be detected by anyone fitted with heat sensors. No point standing on ceremony. He’s travelled far for this meet. It’s time for an introduction.

**“Carmine Stone, I presume.”**

“Who the hell are you?”

**“Adam Jensen. I work for Sarif.”**

“Get lost. I had nothing to do with your tech.”

**“You know about it.”**

“Word travels fast.”

**“What you hear?”**

“If that stuff gets in the wrong hands you’re screwed.”

**“It’s already in the wrong hands. It belongs to Sarif.”**

“You crossed a line and it’s come back to bite you. Any time you deal weapons…”

**“Your father dealt weapons. You deal enhancements.”**

“Only the fun stuff. You can shove that destruction shit.”

**“Tell me what you know. I’ll make it worth your while.”**

“You don’t have enough money, and you don’t look tough enough to beat it out of me.”

**“This isn’t some macho bullshit game. Innocent lives are at stake.”**

“Which is why I don’t deal in it. You can have your politics. I’m just a business man.”

**“You do a lot of business in Detroit.”**

“Not what you think.”

**“You’d be set for life.”**

“You’re clueless.”

**“Shed some light.”**

“There’s a revolution going on, haven’t you heard?”

**“I live in it every god damn day.”**

“It’s getting worse. There’s some serious players in the game now.”

**“Triad?”**

“Look to the east.”

The veil of mystery is lifting. Signs point to Hong Kong, and if true, involvement by Zhao Yun Ru, CEO of Tai Yong Medical. She and her allies have coveted Sarif for years. First came the olive branch with tenders of merger. When they were dismissed harsher tactics were employed, culminating in the theft. The ruse is audacious, a violent takeover in the real sense of the term. Corporations waging war is nothing new. Their resources surpass nations with agents positioned throughout the world. They have routinely played a role in global affairs, it’s just more brazen now, and with today’s technology and firepower agendas are attainable. Politics make for strange bedfellows, so liaisons between business and organized crime is no surprise. Triad had ties to feudalist empires, not shy about dirtying their hands. Things are no different today. 

Jensen needs to inform Sarif his suspicions were confirmed. Dialogue may deter tension from growing, or buy precious time. Either way it allows one to perceive the cards your opponent wields, and deduce whether a bluff is forthcoming. 

David Sarif was not surprised by Jensen’s report. A connection between the theft and takeover was likely, though he would prefer further corroboration. A holo-call has been arranged with Ms. Ru to seek answers.

“David, I can’t say this is a surprise.”

**“Neither is you expecting my call. You always made it your business to know mine.”**

“In today’s world one needs to keep abreast. Sorry about your break-in.”

**“Are you?”**

“You’re on edge, I understand, so I’ll ignore that remark. We can still work out our differences.”

**“I’ve made it clear I don’t want partners, especially yours. Their penchant for violence is unacceptable.”**

“That’s hypocritical given Mr. Jensen. Playing the victim stirs sympathy but does little for the bottom line. Opposition to augmentation started as a grass roots movement before growing into the vast organization it is today. They are not going away.”

**“They were not behind the theft. There’s talk of Triad. That’s your neck of the woods.”**

“I know of these people, that’s no secret. Times have changed, and like any sensible group they have changed with them. They now prefer the carrot to a katana. When we last spoke I stressed the importance of reconsidering our offer. It would only be a matter of time before I raised the capital needed to gain control of your company. I wanted you to remain in the game. This has never been personal.”

**“You’ll forgive me if I take the theft of my property quite personal. I’m not without the means to fight back.”**

“I’m well aware of Jensen and his abilities. He’s loyal to you, I admire that. If only all employees were the same. Still his existence is at the heart of your problems.”

**“Not all. I see him as the solution.”**

“You had your chance. I am one piece of a bigger and elaborate puzzle. You opened Pandora’s Box with that device and painting me the villain solves nothing. You made your bed.”

**“If you have it, don’t use it. It’ll bloody anyone’s hands who touch it, I swear.”**

“You should have thought of that before you created it. It’s too late to take the high road.”

**“Then we’ll see each other in hell, won’t we.”**

“Just another market for our products, right David?” 

It’s clear a trip to Hong Kong is imminent. The Chinese harbor few fears of an augmented future. They regard it as an inevitable course for humanity and its ultimate savior. Still philosophical matters are for pundits to ponder. Jensen prefers not to dwell on them, though reflection is natural when charging into battle. Change will encounter resistance no matter how small, but a cultural evolution of this size is radical indeed. Religious dogma has historically stood in the face of change, though singling out one faction is not only unfair but unsound. Jensen sees both sides, yet yearning for simpler times in a complex world is illogical. Resistance to augmentation is futile. Progress is inexorable. 

As for his team he’s all alone. They have no enhancements to hamper their thoughts and are less conflicted because of it. Physical rehabilitation is just the beginning. The real challenge comes from within and emotional reprogramming. How apt a term for people now considered half machine. That’s where Vera Marcovic excels with her sensitivity and insight. Jensen immediately struggled with his condition, becoming her toughest challenge and why she derides him, albeit with a sense of humor. From this a new field of psychology has emerged. Cyberpsych. The aug community has grown steadily, dividing family and friends. Some elicit envy, others fear, but never apathy. It’s a brave new world requiring foresight, and heaven help those unprepared. 

Hong Kong is a wondrous city, teeming with cultural diversity. Just one visit remains indelible, though not always joyful. Adam Jensen can attest. He’s been here before, a sojourn marked by memories he longs to forget. An aborted mission compounded by loss is not soon forsaken. Misgivings muddle the task however. Clarity of thought is essential for the operation to succeed. He and Malik need to locate Tai Yong Medical’s lab. It is there that they will test the data. Jensen’s geographic knowledge will prove helpful. Pritchard’s intel places the lab near the South China Sea, a secluded spot within close proximity to Hong Kong. What their plans are remain unclear. The attack on Sarif requires money acquisition and company scandal, either of which can be heightened by the device. 

The lab figures to be large. The chopper’s radar can spot a building the size of a warehouse, with few fitting that description expected in the area. There will also be heat readings signifying people, which between staff and security should total one dozen. It’s the security that concerns Jensen. Certainly they’ll be enhanced, and considering his outmanned status will need a hole card to counter. He may have one in mind.

A building has been sighted. In a wetlands area void of structures sits one akin to a military base. If not for its remoteness its existence would be questioned. That same seclusion makes utilities a quandary, though one overcome. Interior light is evident, likely due to generators. The means of approach becomes critical. It’ll be wise to land afar and advance the remaining few yards on foot. Malik has done her job, the rest is up to Jensen. His plan is to avoid confrontation and coerce a stalemate. For that to happen the person in charge needs to have the authority to do so, hopefully Ru. The ploy is deception. A game of high stakes poker is about to commence, and the winner isn’t always the one with the better hand. 

A heat scan has revealed bad news. Jensen underestimated the number of security. It’s not one dozen but two dozen augmented men, likely members of Triad. No forceful tactics would succeed, though that was the reason for a backup plan. The good news is the confirmation of Ru in attendance. A path of entry has been established to avoid initial combat. He just wants to talk. May fortune favor the cunning.

**“Good evening, Ms. Ru.”**

“Mr. Jensen. I’ve been expecting you. Come in.”

**“So much for the element of surprise. We need to talk.”**

“How refreshing. Sending a man of action to conduct diplomacy.”

**“I may be a man of few words, but they do carry weight, unless I’m wasting my time. Am I?”**

“That remains to be seen. What could you possibly have to say that could change things.”

**“Two aspects of negotiation are understanding and compromise. Admittedly strange words from me. I’m enlisted after that approach has failed. We both know how effective violence can be to a resolution, however violence begets violence. You see where I’m going with this.”**

“Those _are_ strange words from you, but not in the manner you think. You bemoan violence, yet represent the man who created one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Your comments ring hollow.”

**“The program’s intent was defensive.”**

“Please, no talk of deterrence. A weapon is more than a threat. It is meant to be used.”

**“Do you plan on using it?”**

“That decision’s not in my hands.”

**“Now who’s avoiding blame. It’s not easy when it’s your finger on the trigger.”**

“We’re all capable of things we’d rather forget.”

**“How’d you get involved with Triad? It was they who committed the heist, right?”**

“Their involvement in Chinese society is vast, similar to your Mafia. They’re now engaged in all sorts of legitimate enterprise. Obviously some things don’t change.”

**“You’re judged by the company you keep, a major reason David had no interest in your offers.”**

“David Sarif would never entertain offers that didn’t leave him in control. Where’s that compromise you mentioned.”

**“There can be no compromise with Triad. Once they’re in….. What’s your stake in this?”**

“Would you believe history. I’m an ambitious woman who intends to make her mark on it. We are living in revolutionary times, one people in the future will look back upon with wonder. They will know my name.”

**“History is a two edged sword, legacy one, infamy the other. Your actions suggest the latter.”**

“Times are changing. What is considered wrong today could be righteous tomorrow, but we’ll leave that to the academicians. I’m a businesswoman and a damned good one, and now it’s time to get back to it. So if you have one last card to play, do so.”

**“Indeed I do. I regret I have bad news. You’ll never get the program to work. There’s been a kill switch installed. The logarithmic code needed to crack it would take your finest hackers months to decipher. This has all been for nothing.”**

“If that’s true why are you here?”

 **“We couldn’t let you waltz in and steal from us without some show of** **reprisal. Sarif does not take affronts lightly. It is my job to make certain of that.”**

“I don’t believe you.”

**“The data is useless.”**

“We’ll test it.”

**“I’m taking the program.”**

“No you’re not.”

**“I may be outnumbered but I’ll go down shooting.”**

“Famous last words.”

**“And guess who’ll be my first target.”**

“How dare you!”

**“I’m not afraid to die. Are you?”**

“You wouldn’t get off a shot.”

**“All I need is one.”**

“You’re bluffing.”

**“It’s high noon.”**

“We can come to terms.”

**“It’s too late.”**

“Name your price.”

**“I have no price, damn it! You’ve got three seconds to make up your….”**

“Enough!”

**“At last. Sense prevails. You’ll live, now get over it.”**

“You haven’t seen the last of me.”

**“Talk about famous last words, here’s mine. Don’t come near Sarif Industries again.”**

“Go to hell!”

**“I’m already there.”**

As Jensen leaves the lab he realizes he’s shaking. He’s been in conflicts before but this was different. Once he entered there was only one way out. He would never have killed Ru. If a fight ensued he would have focused all his energy and firepower on destroying the tech. That was his objective. He wasn’t concerned about himself. After all, they can always rebuild him.

 

 


End file.
